hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Reza Zaydan
Reza Zaydan was a Moroccan General and one Agent 47's targets in HITMAN™, who appears in the mission A Gilded Cage. Background Reza Zaydan belongs to one of Marrakesh's wealthiest and most prominent families. His grandfather built a multi-million dollar perfume empire, and his father, a former secretary of state, groomed his children for office from an early age. His older brother is a diplomat and his sister a U.N. lawyer. The military, however, was where the young Reza Zaydan found his true calling. Propelled by equal amounts nepotism, political savvy, and steel-minded efficiency, he reached the rank of general by the young age of 49. The public knows Zaydan as a cultivated, charming man with a weakness for beautiful women. A passionate bachelor, he has dated a long line of models, actresses and athletes to the delight of the Moroccan public. A man of independent means, Zaydan is clearly driven by a lust for power rather than money or fame. To his inner circle, Zaydan is recognized as aloof, ruthless and deceptive. Although he is an accomplished soldier - he led the strike team that apprehended the Mongoose in 2007 - Zaydan is well versed in political intrigue and prefers to dispatch his rivals with cunning and deception. It should be noted that there's some question whether he actually accomplished any of his alleged deeds as his own soldiers believe they are made up with his only combat experience being "enhanced interrogations." Reza Zaydan is a man who keeps his enemies close and his friends under surveillance. A Gilded Cage The ICA believed that General Zaydan was responsible for interrupting a convoy carrying the Swedish banker Claus Hugo Strandberg who had been convicted for fraud, stealing billions from the Moroccan people. In the wake of such an escape, Strandberg took refuge in the Swedish Embassy, and it was the ICA's belief that Zaydan did this to spark nationwide protests so that he would be able to impose martial law and overthrow the Rabat government by persuading the General Staff to support a fully fledged military coup. The ICA and Agent 47 in particular, were hired by the building contractors Hamilton-Lowe to prevent such a coup due to their large investments in the form of Government contracts. General Reza Zaydan has his HQ in the old school close to the Swedish Embassy where the riots are taking place in protest against the escape of Claus Strandberg. He is always surrounded by elite Moroccan military personnel. After listening to Zaydan's conversations on telephone or with one of his lieutenants, it is revealed that the ICA was right with their assumptions: Zaydan was responsible for Strandbergs liberation from his police transport, so Strandberg could flee to his native Swedish consulate where Erik Olander, Swedish consul in Morocco and member of Providence, already awaited him. The following riots in Marrakesh, triggered by Strandberg's liberation, were riled up by propaganda posters and flyers which were distributed all over the city by Zaydan's people in the name of terror organization Crystal Dawn. Zaydan wanted them to be the scapegoat, because later nobody would be able to prove if the propaganda was from Crystal Dawn or not, because of the unorganized structure of Crystal Dawn. After triggering civil riots all over Marrakesh, Zaydan planned to use similar strategies in other Moroccan metropolises like Rabat or Casablanca to stir the people up. With riots all over the country, Zaydan, as the highest general, would call out martial law in the name of "national security" and overthrow the Moroccan government to make himself president. After reaching his goals, he and Consul Olander planned to exile Strandberg to South America, but taking his plane down on the flight to get rid of him. Trivia *During A Gilded Cage, he places a cell phone call to Erik Olander and they discuss their plan to kill Claus Hugo Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he leaves the Swedish consulate. *According to the prisoner in the school, Reza's last girlfriend was a model named Raquel. * Zaydan can recognize Agent 47 through all Military disguises, aside from the Prisoner's outfit. *Zaydan is subtly hinted to be somehow connected to Dalia Margolis of IAGO, both by his raid on The Mongoose (which was made possible by Margolis' intel during her Mossad years) and his romantic links to several models. *His favourite food is lamb tfaya, a popular dish in Morocco. *He graduated at the United States Military Academy in West Point, New York. *He is only a puppet of Providence, but he knows nothing exactly about the procedures that are happening inside the organization. Providence uses him to have one of their men in a government to wield power over the world events. Category:Victims of 47 Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:Characters